Correcting a malfunctioning device in a network entails a number of related administrative tasks. First, there must be some mechanism to monitor the status of a given device, either automatically or explicitly. For example, a user of the device may submit a support ticket indicating that the device is responding slowly to user commands. Second, there must be a mechanism to diagnose the malfunction from the monitored status. For example, a network administrator may note that the device is responding slowly due to a memory leak in a particular application running on the device. Finally, there must be some mechanism to take corrective measures based on the diagnosed cause. For example, the network administrator may kill the application, to restore available resources on the device.